Embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory apparatus and a method of updating the firmware of the memory apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method capable of reducing a firmware update time through selective initialization of context information.
In memory apparatuses (device) including both a non-volatile memory and a volatile memory, like Solid State Drives/Disks (SSDs), when a firmware is loaded on the volatile memory, the firmware existing on the volatile memory needs predetermined information in order to drive the memory apparatus. The predetermined information may be referred to as context information. The context information may be mapping information for managing the non-volatile memory or caching information (or buffering information) that is used due to the different speeds of the volatile and non-volatile memories.
In the conventional art, the entire context information should be initialized to update the firmware.